1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable container that accommodates French fries and that is formed from a single paper sheet by folding and adhering, more particularly to a disposable container assembly, which is provided with a fixed small container for accommodating seasonings and sauce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional disposable container 10 is shown to be formed from a single paper sheet. The container 10 has an upper opening 11, and a plurality fold lines 12, 13, 14, along which the container 10 can be folded. Because there is no means for receiving seasonings and sauce in the container 10, a separate container is required for the same, thereby resulting in inconvenience and the likelihood of staining of fabrics, such as clothes or seat covers, by the seasonings and the sauce when eating French fries in the container 10.